Percy Jackson, the Traitors Path
by GooseChase
Summary: After Apollo got the camp attacked by the Colossus and left, Percy Jackson stayed in new york. But forces are gathering, dark forces, and no one knows what will happen. Well, except for the three fates. Rated M for possible later lemons, you will be warned if that happens.
1. I save someone trying to become a tree

**Hey guys, Goose here.  
****This is my first story here, also my first time publishing any writing anywhere. Reviews are very much appreciated, constructive criticism is craved. I may add lemons later in this story, not sure. I will warn you if that happens. Set post hidden oracle, pre dark prophecy from Percy's perspective, like PJO. I hope you enjoy.**

Strolling along the lake, the sun turning the sky a pale pink, I looked out over the water. Life was, well, as good as it could ever be. Sure, we had a mortal god running around fulfilling another prophecy, but I wasn't part of it. I didn't really worry too much about Apollo's job; when someone gets a prophecy, they must do it themselves. I'd only get pulled in if the fates wanted me to, and I couldn't change that. For now, I was happy. The camp was fixed after the giant statue attack, and I had a few more weeks before my school started back up.

I dove into the lake, water lapping over my head. Water was where I was meant to be, it's where I felt most at home. I swam around a bit, before straightening out and using my power to shoot myself down to the bottom of the lake. The bottom of the lake had been my favourite spot in camp, ever after Annabeth and I had shared a kiss down here after the second titan war. I smiled as the memory came back to be.

After the giant war, I felt like my relationship with Annabeth had been growing. It was still fragile, and still scared me, but it didn't feel glass fragile anymore. More like, well, it's hard to describe. Suffice it to say, I loved her, and she loved me. I was still her seaweed brain, and to me that was perfect.

I realized that I had almost dozed off when a disturbance on the surface of the lake caught my attention. My eyes shot open, and I sent my senses through the water to feel what it felt like. It was a hectic disturbance, a stressed disturbance. Someone was running into the lake, in a considerable hurry. It was no secret that I hung out at the bottom, so it was logical to assume that they were after me. With the hurry they were in, I didn't waste any time. I spun up the water around me and shot myself up to the surface, launching a meter out of the water and landing on the shore, using my waterspout to soften the impact.

I turned around to see Clarisse, the daughter of Ares, already making her way out of the water.

"Prissy, we need you. There's a battle going on just outside of the border; a bunch of monsters followed a new kid. We're locked in a stalemate and need all the fighters we can get." Clarisse sounded like ever, the bossy Ares kid.

I sighed. "Clarisse, for the millionth time, my name isn't Prissy, it's PER-CY." I dragged out the proper pronunciation. "I know you're an Ares kid, but if you can pronounce Lacedaemonians, you can pronounce Percy, right?" I knew that Clarisse could pronounce that name because she wouldn't shut up about how they were the best example of what some kind of warfare could achieve. I can't remember what exactly it was. Blame the ADHD.

"Yea, whatever Prissy. Maybe if you did anything as well as the Lacedaemonians, it'd be easier to remember." Clarisse snarled at me. Then she ran off towards Thalia's pine tree. I could see, even from the lake, the barrier flashing as something hit it. Most likely monsters. I didn't waste any more time. I started running.

As I reached the top of this hill, I could see what Clarisse meant. It was a rather large battle, but the campers were doing well. Nonetheless, we didn't have a lot of campers, and the battle was a deadlock. I pulled riptide out of my pocket, uncapped it and ran into the fray.

The first thing I noticed was someone huddled up against Thalia's tree, screaming and trying to merge with the tree, or so it appeared. He was fine for the moment, but his screaming was bound to attract unwanted attention soon. As I had the thought, I felt the ground rumble beneath my feet. I looked over the battle to see a large shape moving fast towards the battle, with two ominous pearly white horns. I moaned internally.

After the battle on the bridge, I had hoped that it would take longer for this particular monster to crawl and climb its way back out of Tartarus, but apparently, the fates quite enjoy seeing me fight the minotaur. I started running to meet it. I jumped over discarded equipment and ran my way straight through piles of monster dust, creating puffs of the disintegrated essence in my wake. I vaulted over a rogue centaur back, and he turned, intending to run me through with his spear. He never got the chance as an arrow split the air in front of him, and he fell into a heap of powder. I hadn't seen who'd shot the arrow, but I made a mental note to ask. It was a good shot, and I wanted to thank them for it.

Finally, I made it past all the fray. The minotaur was a dozen meters away and closing fast. Acting instead of thinking, I sheathed riptide. As the minotaur was about to flatten me like a blue pancake, I dodged to the side and grabbed his left horn, swinging up onto his back. The minotaur had gotten smarter since our last fight though, and he stopped abruptly. I was only holding on to one horn. My hands slid all the way to the top of his horn and then off, and I was catapulted back into the fighting fray.

I managed to turn what would've been a winding fall into a clumsy roll. I still ended up spread eagle face down, but hey, at least I could breathe. I scrambled to my feet, trying to formulate a new plan. As Annabeth can tell you, plans aren't really my strong suit. The minotaur had stopped charging, which was good. As I patted my pockets, trying to find riptide, he threw his head back and roared, adding another layer of noise to the cacophony that was battle. I winced. It was quite a lot louder than the actual battle, but I didn't have time to think all of that. I just grabbed the nearest weapon I could, a long spear, and ran back at the minotaur.

As I approached, the minotaur crouched slightly, his bullhead and horns about a head above mine. I thought for a second about jabbing at his head, but that would leave the rest of me open. Instead, I decided to jab at his lower gut and groin. With his height, it wasn't easy to parry a blow there. He swiped at my spear when I darted in, but I retracted it faster, just barely. Then I jabbed again and again and again. The Minotaur roared in frustration, but I had him stuck parrying my lighting fast jabs. However, I knew this couldn't last. I had some basic training in the spear, but sooner or later I would mess up.

It must be said that I never did have a good appreciation of irony. As I was patting my pockets to try and find riptide to prevent my failure with a spear, I was caught off guard by the Minotaur and he knocked the spear out of my hand. It flew, spinning, at least a dozen meters away. I now stood, unarmed, in front of a monster with the head of a bull and two very sharp horns to go along with it.

"Crap" was the one thought I had, before I was forced to desperately jump aside as the Minotaur swiped at me. I was about to jump back in to try and grab his horns, intending to get on his back and choke him, when he reversed his stroke, fast as a flash current. I felt my legs go out from under me, and I fell, landing heavily on my back.

"Oof" I grunted, as some of the breath was knocked out of me. I saw the Minotaur straighten and scream his victory cry to the heavens.

"Percy!" I hear the desperate yell from behind me. I couldn't see who it is, but what I did see is the spear that landed beside me. Not a second too late, as the minotaur lowered his head and started charging at me. I grabbed the spear and winced. The spear must've landed with the point being the closest to my head, and that's exactly what I grabbed. I didn't have any time to think about it. I pulled the spear towards me, pointing it in front of me and reaching down the shaft hand over hand. Just before the minotaur impaled himself on it, I planted the butt of the spear firmly in the ground and held on for dear life.

Have you ever had a Minotaur exhale in your face? It's not a pleasant experience. Having one scream all his breath into your face is even less so. But, if that was the price of my insane last-ditch idea working, I would take it. The Minotaur howled in pain and rage, but he began to pull backwards, off of the spear. He wouldn't be stuck for much longer, so I acted. I let go of the spear and stood up. Riptide thankfully had returned to my pocket. I pulled out the pen and, yelling a cry of "For Camp Half-Blood!" I took a few running paces forward and launched myself. In midair, I uncapped riptide, the pen growing into the three-foot-long bronze leaf-shaped blade that had slain this monster twice before. I took it into a two-handed grip and raised it, ready to bring it down on the Minotaur's head.

Quite unfortunately for the Minotaur, he managed to get himself off my spear at just the wrong moment. He staggered backwards slightly, and as one naturally would, raised himself to his full height. Right into riptides blade as I was coming down.

The Minotaur has a very thick skull, and the force of the impact ripped my sword out of my hands. I landed, flexing my knees and ankles to absorb the shock, and looked up. The minotaur, riptide sunk about a half-foot into his head, his eyes glazed, swayed, and then slowly toppled backwards, landing and shaking the ground with a thud that I felt in my teeth. I walked to the head of the monster and watched as he dissolved. Then I picked up riptide and turned to face the ongoing battle.

Fortunately for me, because I didn't have enough strength left to keep fighting for another ten minutes, the rest of the campers had managed to clear up the rest of the monsters. Just a few small skirmishes going on, but most of the campers where hauling injured campers to the hospital or beginning to clean up the piles of monster dust. I was about to leave, with the intention of getting a broom to sweep up all the remains, when I remembered the new kid, squeezing himself against the tree during the battle. I knew it could be disconcerting for newcomers, so I decided to go and help him instead.

I found him huddled at the base of Thalia's tree, alone. The other campers must have forgotten about him, which was reasonable, considering he sat there in absolute silence, not moving or making a sound. I walked up to him.

"Hey," I said, because how else should you start a conversation after a battle with creatures from Greek mythology?

"Is, is… is it over?" he asked, and I couldn't blame him for stuttering. After my arrival at camp, I'd passed out cold.

"Yes," I answered. "They're all gone, for now. Come on, let's get you some food, water, and an introduction." And, grabbing him by the elbow, I pulled him to his feet and started walking to the big house, to introduce our new demigod to Chiron.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I will try to keep updating this story, but it probably won't be regular. Again, reviews are appreciated.  
Signing off for now,  
Honk Honk am Goose.**


	2. I create a waterbed underwater

**Hey guys, Goose here.  
****This might end up being my usual posting routine, not sure yet. Also, I have no story board for this story, so it might be a little disconnected.**

I pushed the door of the big house to see Chiron standing in front of two other campers. The campers look quite scared, and one was babbling on to Chiron.

"…and-I-don't-know-what-to-do-because-he's-bleeding-everywhere-and-the-apollo-campers-haven't-done-anything-yet-and-he's-just-lying-there…" The words came rushing out of the camper's mouth, who appeared rather young, thirteen at the most. I recognized him. He was a new camper who had just come to camp a week ago or so. A son of Demeter if my memory served. The other girl was a bit more of a regular, judging by her necklace. I remembered her too. The daughter of Hermes, who had come to camp last year.

Chiron held up his hand to stop the torrent of words coming from the camper's mouth.

"Woah there, calm down Nick. I heard what happened to Johan," Chiron said, and suddenly it clicked. Johan was the son of Ares who had saved Nick when he came to camp. He was being pursued by a flock of angry harpies, and Johan was handy with a spear. After that, Nick and Johan had become close friends, and by extension, so had Nick and I. Johan was one of my close friends outside of the seven, despite that he came from the Ares cabin. We helped each other with weapons skills often; he lacked finesse with a blade but had an innate mastery of a spear.

I came back to focus on the present as Chiron was finishing his explanation. "…haven't done anything because it's not serious. I don't think he's really bleeding everywhere, is he?"

Nick, when faced with the question, thought for a moment, then admitted it. "I suppose not."

"Trust the Apollo cabin," Chiron told him. "They know what they're doing and they're good at it."

"Ok," said Nick, quietly. He turned and noticed me.

"Percy!" He exclaimed. "You're ok!" Nick was a very peaceful kid. The thought of death and harm made him shudder. But I liked that about him. Sometimes, it's nice to talk with someone who hasn't seen tons of killing.

"Hey man, yeah I'm fine," I reassured him. I was about to pat him on the shoulder when I saw the deep cut on my hand.

"Well, maybe not quite," I said. Once I realized that I'd gotten cut, the pain also registered with me. I winced, then remembered the spear I'd grabbed to kill the Minotaur with. It must've been caused by that, but hey, at least the wound couldn't be poisoned. I quickly grabbed my shirt and ripped off my sleeve, then wrapped it around my hand.

"Hey Nick," I said, quickly moving my hand behind my back. "Why don't you head back to your cabin and practice a little more on that corn?" Nick loved accelerating the growth of corn. Must be a child of Demeter thing.

"Ok," said Nick, turning and walking towards the door. At the last second, he stopped and spun, facing me. "Percy, can you tell me if you find out when Johan wakes up?" Johan was almost like an elder brother figure to Nick, and Nick, a younger brother to him.

"Sure man," I said. Nick smiled, then turned and scampered out of the door. The quiet Hermes girl followed him. I started; I had forgotten she was there.

Chiron clapped his hands. "So, who have we here?" he asked.

The new boy, standing shyly, answered. "I'm…My name's Jude. Who…Who are you?"

Chiron smiled. "I am known as Chiron, and before you ask, yes, I am a centaur." He gestured at his equine rear end. "How familiar are you with Greek mythology, Jude?"

"Not very much" Jude replied, seemingly entranced by Chiron's hindquarters.

Chiron chuckled. "Not to worry, not to worry. Our introduction film will help with that."

I coughed into my fist. Chiron turned his head to look at me, and I raised my hastily bandaged hand.

"Ah, of course. Percy, you should go to the infirmary, get that treated. I will take Jude here through our standard introductory course." Chiron patted Jude's shoulder.

I nodded to Chiron. This cut was starting to sting even worse, but I had full confidence in the Apollo cabin.

"I'll see you around, Jude," I said to him as I walked out of the door. I saw him look up and give a slight nod. To shy to do much more, I thought, but who could blame him? It didn't look as if he knew much about what was going on.

I jogged over to the cabins where, in front of the Apollo cabin, a few tents had been set up. I could see them treating non-serious injuries like minor cuts and scrapes, as well as handing out salves for small burns and bruises. I looked at the kind of injury they were treating and realized that a cut of my depth, from celestial bronze, would be treated inside of the cabin. I made my way to the open front door of the cabin and slowly walked in.

Immediately, Will Solace was there. "What happened to you?" he asked, and I grimaced.

"Got cut by a celestial bronze spear. Deep in my right hand." I unwrapped my hand and showed it to him, palm up. Immediately, blood began to swell from the cut and fall onto the floor. Will raised his eyebrows slightly but otherwise didn't look too shocked.

"Ok, let's get you bandaged up properly." He said, and lead me over to a bed, which reminded me of a hospital. He had me sit down and lay my hand on my leg, palm up, as he thoroughly inspected the wound.

"This'll need stitches," He muttered to himself. "Hey Nico, can you fetch me a sterile needle and some thread?"

"Right here," said a voice from the shadows behind me. I turned my head and caught Nico Di Angelo walking out of the dark shadows of the corner of the room.

"Are you practicing shadow travelling?" I asked him.

"Yep," he replied. "It's like running. The more you do it, the easier it gets."

"I see," I said. "So that corner of the room is just kept in darkness when you need to help with the fetching supplies for healing and stuff?"

Will suddenly seemed very much interested in his treatment of my palms and, if I hadn't known better, I could've sworn that Nico was blushing. He shuffled a tiny bit from foot to foot, but I already guessed what was causing that.

"Or it's just kept in darkness permanently for, uh, 'recreational' use?" I asked. I admit, I was teasing a little, but hey, what are friends for. Will jabbed me with his needle, and I winced.

"Hey!" I started, but Will just smiled at me.

"Oops," he said, in a tone that brokered no arguments of the true meaning of that. I sighed; I guess I did deserve that.

"So anyway," I said, changing the subject. "How long will this take to heal?"

Will looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged. "between a week and three weeks before you can use the hand again. It's hard to say for celestial bronze." He stared at my palm. "And I can't even guess whether or not it'll scar. It's a possibility for sure."

"As long as it doesn't get in the way of me swinging my sword, I don't care if it scars," I said.

Will shrugged. "Then you're all set to go."

"Great!" I hopped off the bed. "Thanks, Will. I'll see you around."

"Will do" responded Will, and I left the Apollo cabin.

As I was on my way back to the lake, I saw Chiron walking towards me with Jude keeping pace a few steps back. Chiron made eye contact with me, so I assumed he wanted to talk to me. I changed direction and walked over to him.

"Percy, I want you to take Jude here on tour of the camp, and then put him into the Hermes cabin until he's claimed," Chiron said, simple and straightforward.

"Sounds good to me," I answered.

Chiron turned to Jude. "Remember, dinner starts at 7:30 in the mess hall."

Jude nodded. "Yes, sir."

Chiron frowned. "please, call me Chiron. Sir makes me feel old"

I chuckled. Chiron, the centaur who had trained ancient Greek heroes thousands of years ago, felt 'old'. Jude looked at me like I was crazy. He must've missed the joke, but I didn't try to explain it.

"Follow me, we'll start with the cabins," I said and turned to walk back to where I had just come from, Jude falling into step behind me.

I explained the order of the cabins, how each had their own god, why some were empty, and which ones to avoid when you were in a certain mood. I made sure he wouldn't step on the Ares' cabins landmines, and that he knew to ask the Hermes campers if every he was missing something and thought it might be stolen.

"And which cabin is that one?" Jude asked, pointing down the line. I smiled.

"That would be my cabin, the cabin of Poseidon." Jude looked at me, a surprised expression on his face.

"You're a son of Poseidon?" he asked.

I nodded. "Here, watch this." I lifted my hand, and, out of the ground, tiny droplets of water slowly rose up and start combining above my hand. Jude's jaw dropped wide open; he just watched. After a few seconds of intense concentration, the water had formed into a sword, almost an exact replica of Riptide. Now came the tricky part. I focused on the handle, and slowly closed my hand around it. It felt just as solid as my celestial bronze sword.

I grinned. "I've been practicing that one, it's tough." Jude, his mouth still agape, just nodded. I let the sword fall apart, and the water splashed onto the ground. I glanced at the sky.

"It's starting to get close to dinner time, let's get you settled into your cabin and then we'll go for dinner," I said, pointing at the Hermes cabin as I said it.

"Why the uh, Hermes cabin?" Jude asked. "You don't know who my godly parent is yet."

I nodded. "The Hermes cabin is where we keep unclaimed campers until they get claimed. With any luck, you'll get claimed at dinner." Jude, again, nodded.

"Ok, let's go," he said and started off towards the Hermes cabin.

After Jude found his bunk and dropped off his stuff, we parted ways. Him to explore by himself a little bit, me to do what I wanted. And what I wanted was to go jump in a lake. I strolled down to the lake and out on the pier. A pair of Hephaestus girls were just getting into what looked like a propeller repelled boat, except the propellers where swords. I shuddered; that was not a nice-looking boat. Quickly, before they could get it started, I dove into the water and started on my way back to the bottom, swirling the water out of my way that I was almost falling instead of swimming.

Once I reached the bottom, I closed my eyes. Dinner wasn't for another hour at least, and I was tired from the fight. I rest faster underwater, so I decided to stay a bit. I summoned my power and created a waterbed. I chuckled; Leo would have liked that pun. Shame he had to go on that quest. I hoped he would be ok.

After what felt like barely a few minutes, ripples passed over the water. At first, I ignored it, assuming it to be the sword-boat the Hephaestus kids were testing. Then, I frowned. The ripples didn't act like ones from a boat and, more importantly, they didn't feel like them either. I sat up, or floated upright, as sitting doesn't quite work underwater. I slowly started ascending, swimming in lazy circles, wondering and pondering these ripples.

It didn't take long for the answer to come to me. These ripples felt familiar as if I knew them personally. Or at least, I knew the source. Now, I had many friends among the campers of Camp Half-Blood. Some were recent, and some, like Grover, I'd known since I arrived. But there was only ever one person who I knew as well as I knew these ripples. I quickly sourced out the rippled, to find that they were coming from the end of the pier. I sunk a little lower and started swimming my way over there.

Sure enough, a pair of feet were hanging in the water at the edge of the pier. Don't worry, they were attached to a pair of legs as well, which in turn where attached to someone. I smiled. A couple of weeks wasn't a lot, but it had felt like an eternity. I swam my way underneath these feet, and then slowly ascended, so as to appear out of the depths of the water.

"Percy! I thought I'd find you in here," Said none other than Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and coincidentally, also my girlfriend.

"Want to join me?" I offered, holding my hand out of the water, and offering it to her.

"Dinner's in 20, but if I'll be dry afterwards then sure," She responded. I nodded; it made sense.

"Sure, no problem," I said. Annabeth gave me a smile, then slid down off the pier into the water beside me. She shuddered at the temperature.

"It's so cold!" She exclaimed, starting to swim a few strokes to warm up.

"Then come here," I offered, holding my arms out. Annabeth looked at me, then swam into my arms and kissed me on the cheek.

"Gods, I've missed you." She said as she started hugging me.

"Me too," I agreed, and I returned the embrace. "Shall we drop down to the bottom? It's nice and quiet down there."

"So long as it doesn't get colder." She stipulated. I nodded.

"Not a problem," I said and started to sink with Annabeth wrapped in my arms. I got the water to form a thin layer of air around her mouth as the mermaids had done with Leo and Frank. Self-replenishing, and large, she could breathe out of it for as long as I could maintain it. Since it was quite an easy task for something so small, there were no worries there.

I also had the warm water gather around us. I didn't need it, but Annabeth really didn't like the cold.

"Is that good?" I asked as we landed at the bottom of the lake.

"It's a little dark," She said squinting. "Can you do anything about that?"

I chuckled. "Let me show you." With a little concentration, I sent out a request for any small bioluminescent creatures to come to me. Within a minute, there were about six or seven small, yellow fish swimming around us producing a warm glow. "This better?"

She kissed me; this time full on the lips. "Much better."

I smiled, pleased with myself. I much prefer the yellow luminescence to other shades like green, and that was no exception.

"So how was the course?" I asked. Annabeth had been attending an intense study course on architecture for the last two weeks, taught by none other than her mom, Athena. Of course, none of the other students in the course new that. But hey, mortal minds are like that.

"It was amazing," She said. "I learned so many new things, ideas, strategies…" Annabeth continued to talk and talk, in a state which I usually call the 'actual enjoyment' state, when someone enjoys something enough to talk about it like Annabeth does. I know it's a bit backwards when I refer to her with it, but what works, works.

"Anything happen while I was away?" Her question snapped me out of my reverie, and I glanced at her before answering.

"We just had a new camper come in followed by a massive horde of monsters and the Minotaur again." I told her.

"Again?" She questioned.

"Again," I answered. "I sent him back to the pit, but got this in the process," I said, showing her the bandages on my hand.

"What gave you that?" She queried, with a sight note of concern. I shrugged.

"I got knocked down, and the Minotaur was going to run me over. Someone tossed me a spear, and I must've picked it up by the point." I explained.

"Well, at least it's not poisoned," She shuddered.

"Yea, that wouldn't be any fun." I agreed. Annabeth said nothing, just murmured in agreement. She leant her head on my shoulder, and sighed.

"As fun as the course was, I'm glad I'm back here." She said.

"So am I." I took her hand in mine, and we sat there, at the bottom of the lake, listening to each other breathe, until the bell rang, calling us in for dinner.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Again, please review.  
****Signing off for now,  
Honk Honk Am Goose**


	3. Authors Note

**A/N**

Hey guys, Goose here. I do want to apologize to the nine people who were following this story. Firstly for the long unexplained hiatus, which was a combination of school and tech problems, and for the abandonment of this story that this note signals. It may not be abandoned forever, but motivation and self-esteem while writing is a bitch for me, and I've kinda lost that for this story. I am going to start a new story, and this one should turn out better hopefully. It'll be a harry potter fanfic. if you're interested it'll be called "Of Blood on the Ice".

Once again, sorry for abandoning this story, even temporarily. It feels bad, but I feel good about this other story.

And just a final note, thank you ever so much to the people who read my story. It really means a lot to me.


End file.
